Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 4
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 4, A Fictitious Dinner, is the fourth chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Charlotte Belew asking Raishin Akabane on a date as a feign to make him help her search for Cannibal Candy, but Raishin instead took her on a proper date out in the city to clear his suspicion of her possibly being Cannibal Candy, and after, as he and Charlotte walked back to the Academy and neared its entrance, they suddenly notice a commotion happening inside it. Compendium After Charlotte asked Raishin on a date, Raishin assented, and Charlotte then hurriedly left. Half past three in the afternoon, in a lecture room inside the Science Faculty, Raishin, along with Yaya, was led by Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, out of the lecture room to the Machine Technical Vocations Building where they then searched behind it. Two hours later, dusk, Raishin became troubled of Charlotte’s resolve so he then asked her for them to have a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Charlotte declined, but Raishin taunted Charlotte, making her assent. He and Charlotte then left the Academy. Yaya then tried following after them, but Sigmund stopped Yaya. He then landed on top of her head and advised her to be cautious of Cannibal Candy. Evening, in the city, at the balcony of the second floor of the Pumphouse, Raishin and Charlotte had a light banter as they ate their meals. After they left the Pumphouse, they stopped by a shoe shop, and then after, walked back to the Academy. As they neared the Academy Gates, Raishin suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy and dashed towards it. Inside the Academy, as he arrived at the scene at a garden, Felix recognised him and greeted him. Raishin asked him what happened, and Felix answered that there is another case of devoured automaton and asked him if he wanted to see it. Raishin assented, and Felix guided Raishin inside the garden. Suddenly, Charlotte interposed. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton. Charlotte briefly looked upon Gray-haired Boy and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away, making her aghast. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte ran away. Raishin then returned to the Tortoise Dormitory, and as he entered his room, Yaya cheerfully greeted him as she was having a malfunction in her thinking process. He hugged her and apologised to her, making her return to her usual self. Raishin presented to Yaya the package that he had just bought, and after she opened it, helped her put it on. He then explained to her the reason why he went out on a date with Charlotte. Raishin contemplated on grasping that Charlotte was being incriminated by Cannibal Candy when the Tortoise Dormitory’s boarding master suddenly knocked on his room’s door to inform him that there is a telephone call for him. He then went down to the lobby to answer the call. On the other side of the line was Lisette who informed Raishin that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte and asked him if he knew where her whereabouts were, but Raishin dissented, making Lisette hang up on him. He then was about to leave the dormitory when he abruptly halted upon seeing Shouko who greeted him. Adapted To Major Events Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Eliza * Sigmund * Felix Kingsfort * Magnus (referred to) * Undine (remains) * Gray-haired Boy New Characters * Zeth * Boarding Master * Shouko Karyuusai Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit * Predator - Eliza New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Disciplinary Committee * Night Party Executive Committee (mentioned only) New Faction and Organization There is no new faction and organization shown or mentioned in this chapter. Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Tortoise Dormitory **** Raishin Akabane's Room *** Main Street *** Machine Technical Vocations Building *** Academy Gates New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Locker (mentioned only) *** Tortoise Dormitory **** Lobby *** Gryphon Dormitory (mentioned only) Terminologies * Automaton * Puppeteer * Magic Energy * Night Party * Magic Art * Entry Qualification * Squadron * Wiseman * Magic Circuit * Eve’s Heart * Banned Doll New Terminologies Foreshadow Trivia Refer Back Cultural References * Raishin referred to Yaya as Diana (lit. "Divine"), the goddess of the moon, hunt, and childbirth of the Roman mythology who is the equivalent of the goddess, Artemis, of the Greek mythology, in his answer to Charlotte's question to him of the reason why his body was covered with fresh bruises. * Raishin mentioned the の |Sanzu no Kawa|lit. "River of Three Crossings"}}, the river a dead person is required to cross on one's way to the afterlife of the Japanese Buddhism that is similar to the Styx (Στύξ) river of the Greek mythology, as a hyperbole for the amount of the distance he walked in his remark to Charlotte after she made him help her search for Cannibal Candy for two hours. * Raishin mentioned the |Hashi}}, a pair of equal length tapered sticks used as the traditional culinary utensil generally in East Asia, in his retort to Charlotte's comment about the Japanese's table manners and her reaction to his. * Charlotte mentioned the Japanese's culture of drinking the soup out of the bowl in her remark to Raishin about the Japanese's table manners. * Raishin mentioned the , a traditional Japanese soup composed of a 　mixed with miso paste, in his retort to Charlotte's remark about the Japanese's culture of drinking the soup out of the bowl. * Raishin mentioned Yaya's footwear, |Geta|}}, a traditional Japanese footwear that resembles the flip-flops and the clogs, in his remark to her for the reason why he bought her a new pair of boots. Unanswered Questions Note Quotes Link Category:Light Novel Chapters